Meeting of the Minds
by Charlotte Magnus
Summary: During a mission, SG-1 runs into the crew from Sanctuary. After offering assistance they get to know each other and Sam and Helen hit it off.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting of the Minds**

**By: Charlotte Magnus**

**The Meeting**

"We have a report of an alien animal in a warehouse up north" said Hammond. "I'm sending sg-1 to kill it, capture it, whatever you need to do to resolve the situation."

"Yes sir" replied Colonel O'Neill.

"Your plane will ready to leave in one hour. Good luck."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

P-90's fired as an unknown creature flew at them. While it might have been nicked a few times it appeared that the bullets did no substantial damage to it. Colonel O'Neill had several cuts to his arms, neck, and face. Teal'c and Daniel Jackson had similar injuries. Major Carter, on the other hand, had the minor cuts and scrapes with the added gash across her abdomen. The members of sg-1 thought they were done for. The creature flew at them and then fell to the ground after being hit by an energy beam of some kind. It came from behind them and sg-1 immediately turned to face the newcomers with raised weapons.

"I am Doctor Helen Magnus," the leader said as she lowered her weapon. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Quite frankly, we want to know the same thing Dr. Magnus," replied Colonel O'Neill. "I am Colonel O'Neill. That's Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

"And this is Ashley, Will, and Henry. Before we answer anymore questions I think I should do something to help Major Carter. That is, of course, if you wish my help, Colonel."

"Please, go right ahead Doctor."

Dr. Magnus went straight to work, stopping the bleeding as well as she could. She looked up at Colonel O'Neill and said, "If I am to heal her we must get her back to the Sanctuary. And we must do that soon. We can put her in the van and the rest of your team can follow us."

"Just what is the Sanctuary exactly, Dr. Magnus" replied O'Neill.

"It is the facility that I founded and currently work at to provide protection and safety for the abnormal on this planet. Now please, any other questions you have I can answer after I have saved Major Carter if you are also willing to answer mine. Now can we go and save her?" asked Magnus.

"Let's go then" said O'Neill. They loaded Major Carter into the van, being careful not to harm her further. Then both groups were headed back to the Sanctuary.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam slowly woke up and found that she was lying on a hospital bed but she didn't recognize the room she in. She obviously wasn't at the SGC but beyond that she knew nothing. She vaguely remembered the events at the warehouse but that didn't really help her determine her location. Just then a gorgeous brunette walked through the door.

'Wow,' thought Sam.

"Oh, good, you're awake. How are you feeling Major Carter?" asked Dr. Magnus.

"Sore and exhausted mostly. Now where the hell am I, who are you, and where is the rest of my team?" demanded Major Carter.

"I am Dr. Helen Magnus and this is the Sanctuary. The members of your team are all resting in the quarters they have been assigned for the duration of your stay. I will go let them know you are awake and then I will explain everything. I know you have questions, and I have a few of my own but I'm sure everything will be answered soon. If you will excuse me, I will go get your friends now." And with that Dr. Magnus turned and walked out the door.

She returned shortly with Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c. Seeing the three of them there and obviously unhurt allowed Major Carter to relax and try getting the answers she wanted.

"Sir," began Carter, "I'm glad to see that you guys are ok, but could you tell me what is going on."

"Carter, we were about to lose everything to that damn creature, whatever the hell it was. You were out cold with a nasty gash in your gut and we thought you were gone. Then Magnus here showed up and stopped the creature, saving us in the process. She insisted on bringing you here so she could save you. I don't know much else besides that because Magnus wanted to wait till you were awake before trying to explain everything. I can tell you that it is amazing place though. I already called Hammond to let him know the situation and I am to report in again after we have all heard what Magnus has to say." As he finished that statement the doors opened and in walked Magnus.

"Now that you are all here I guess it's time for everyone's questions to be answered. This place is the Sanctuary. It is my home and has been for more years than I can count. I founded the Sanctuary network many years ago to offer safety and protection for the abnormals on this planet. We spend most of our time currently fighting the Cabal which seeks to destroy the Sanctuary network and rid the planet of all abnormals. Does that answer your questions for now?"

"That is certainly a start Dr. Magnus," replied Major Carter.

"Please major, call me Helen. Now can you explain what you guys were doing in that warehouse?"

"Helen, please call me Sam. We had a tip of an alien creature and we were sent in to capture it, or kill it, depending on the situation. Until we have orders to the contrary that is all we can tell you at this time." Sam looked at the Colonel and he left to make his call to Hammond. For some reason Sam found herself wanting to trust this woman she had just met and secretly hoped that they would be allowed to tell her everything. For some reason she felt like they might need her in the future.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hammond here."

"General, this woman is Dr. Helen Magnus. She runs the Sanctuary and spends most her time protecting all the aliens she finds on Earth. What do you think?" replied Colonel O'Neill from the other end.

"Jack, let me make a phone call and I will call you back." Hammond hung up the phone and turned to the red phone on the other side of his desk.

"This is General Hammond, get me the President." Several minutes later, Hammond hung up and called Colonel O'Neill back.

"O'Neill."

"Jack, she has clearance. Apparently the President knows the good doctor and you are authorized to tell her everything."

"Yes sir General, although I think I will let Carter do all the talking. She and Magnus seem to be getting along pretty well. I will check in in 24 hrs sir. I thought you might want to send good old doc Frasier over here just in case."

"She will be there in a few hours Colonel. I will talk to you in 24 hours."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Colonel O'Neill walked back into the room and look at Sam.

"Carter, we can tell the Magnus here everything. She has more clearance than we do. Apparently Mr. President is a big fan. Oh, and I took the liberty of having Hammond send Frasier over to look things over, for obvious reasons. I thought I would let you feel Magnus in."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. Why don't you guys go look around and I will start explaining everything to Helen. That is of course if it's ok that you guys look around," replied Sam looking up at Magnus.

"By all means gentlemen, make yourselves at home" replied Magnus. The guys just turned around and walked out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam and Helen were alone in the infirmary. Sam decided she might as well start explaining everything.

"I am Major Samantha Carter of the U.S. Air force."

"Wait, The Samantha Carter, author of the book on Wormhole Physics?" asked Magnus.

"That would be me, yes."

"Wow" was all that Magnus could say.

"I would first like to thank you Helen for saving me. I hope that I can one day repay the favor. So, I work for a secret branch of the military that uses a piece of alien technology to explore different galaxies, searching for alien technology to help us combat the alien race known as the Goa'uld."

"Ok" was all that Magnus could think to say at the moment.

"We call this technology the Stargate. We explore knew planets and galaxies and try to learn about the races we find. It is all really fascinating. We were at the warehouse because the SGC had been informed of an alien creature and we were sent in to determine the threat and attempt to capture or, if necessary, kill this creature before it became known to the general public."

"The Sanctuary was put in place to protect the abnormals of this planet from humans who would try to kill them. I was there attempting to capture it so that we could study it and gain a larger understanding for that particular creature."

Sam and Helen continued to talk for several hours while the guys found all kinds of things to get into.

Helen decides that since Sam has given her this information that she might as well respond in kind.

"When I was young my father managed to come across pure vampire blood. That was obviously not very abundant. My friends and I injected ourselves with some of the blood and we received powers. Well, actually the blood just enhanced the abnormal abilities we already had. Enhanced minds, teleportation, invisibility, etc."

"What was yours?" Sam asked.

"I got longevity. I am now 157 years old." replied Magnus.

Sam sat in thought for a moment. How sad and lonely life must be for Magnus. She grew to love countless people and she outlived them all and would continue to do so for who knows how long. Then Helen spoke up.

"Why did O'Neill insist that this Doctor Frasier come and check you out?" asked Magnus.

"Several years ago I was temporarily a host to a Tok'ra. This Tok'ra sacrificed herself to save me. When she died she left traces a naquadah in my blood. As a result I have to be given different medications and dosages. Janet is my physician and knows what to do differently. It is just a precaution that the Colonel wanted to take."

"Interesting" replied Magnus. At that moment Frasier walked through the door.

"Hey Sam, how are feeling?" asked Janet Frasier.

"I've been worse Janet. Janet, this is Dr. Helen Magnus. Helen, this is Dr. Janet Frasier, CMO of the SGC."

"It is nice to meet you Dr. Magnus. Thank you for taking good care of Sam," Janet said as she looked Sam over making sure that everything was really ok. All she had to do was adjust a few levels of meds and things were good.

"Please, Dr. Frasier, call me Helen" replied Magnus. "And it really was no trouble at all."

"Well, Helen, just call me Janet."

"Janet, I was just about to let Sam out of here. I don't want her to leave before I am sure she is fully recovered but I don't think she needs to stay in the infirmary. I thought I might give you two a tour of the Sanctuary if you want."

"That would be great Helen. Janet, do agree with Magnus, can I leave?" ask Sam as she looked at Janet.

"I don't see why not Sam just make sure you take it easy." replied Janet. "Let's have that tour then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The three women spent the next couple of hours walking around the building as Magnus explained all the technology and defenses. She introduced them to some of the abnormals that were currently living there. They met the guys for dinner and then they all headed to their respective rooms for the night so they could process the events of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reflections, part 1**

As Sam sits in her room she starts to think…Dr. Helen Magnus. What an amazing woman. They had talked for what felt like ages and she felt as if she had known her forever. She was brilliant, humble, funny, and strong. She dealt with the hardest events of her life alone because everyone left her. Granted, most of them didn't leave by choice, it was simply their time to go. But not matter how you slice it she was still alone. There were so many cures and patents now because of her brilliant mind and she refuses to acknowledge her contribution to society today. The defense systems she had developed for the Sanctuary were incredible and the fact that she managed to develop the Sanctuary network and keep it operational all these years speaks wonders of who she is.

Then, she thought of the woman. She was gorgeous. The long, flowing brown hair and her blue eyes that one could get lost in. And of course everyone loves a British accent and boy did she have one. It was an older accent too, stemming from Victorian England. How she had managed to keep it the same for all these years Sam would never know. And her smile…wow. Sam loved that smile. There was just something about Helen that drew Sam to her. She wanted to be there to take care of her and fight all of her battles. Sam wanted to be the rock in all of Helen's storms, the person who she would lean on when she needed that shoulder to cry on.

Sam didn't know what Helen wanted and she didn't know what Helen thought about her, but she swore to herself that she would find a way to be in her life forever, as a friend, or maybe more. She knew where Helen stood with her; all she needed to know was where she stood with Helen. Now what was she going to do? She headed off to bed fully expecting to have any extremely long conversation with Janet the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reflections, part 2**

Helen just sat there for a while. What a day it had been. She had been wanting to meet Samantha Carter for a long time, just didn't expect it to happen this way. Helen didn't deal with astrophysics, she spent most of her time with genetics, but when that book had been published for some reason she just had to read it. Ever since then she had wished that she would have an opportunity to meet this genius. This just wasn't what she had expected when she woke up this morning. Sam was a certifiable genius. She was a highly decorated Air Force Major and a scientist who made discovery after discovery in her field. She saved the world almost on a daily basis and didn't seem to think it was a big deal. She was smart, and she knew it, but she didn't let it show. She was charming and Helen didn't need to explain every little thing in a conversation like she usually did. It was relaxing to be around her.

They had talked forever today, about everything, and Helen felt like she had known Sam all her life, which was saying something since she was 157. She was drawn to Sam in way she hadn't been drawn to anyone since John. But what did that mean. As soon as Sam was fully healed she would return with her team to the SGC and continue to save the world almost every day. Helen had to do something. She couldn't let this brilliant, blonde, long-legged, genius get away. But she was still needed at the Sanctuary. How could she do both? But at the same time, how could she not?

Helen decided to sleep on it and maybe talk to Janet in the morning. Janet and Sam seemed to be good friends, sometimes friends had the perspective you needed. So Helen drifted off to sleep with that face in her mind. She dreamt of short blonde hair, the bluest eyes ever, and the smile that could knock her off her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Planning**

Everyone slept the night away and awoke feeling refreshed and better than they had in ages. Colonel O'Neill had called General Hammond and sg-1 had been given 2 weeks leave so that Sam could take her time recovering unless some major threat to the planet decided to rear its ugly head. Everyone ate breakfast together and then head in different directions. Daniel automatically went to the library where he was joined by Will. Colonel O'Neill went with Henry and spent his time playing video games. Teal'c had discovered that Ashley had decent fighting skills and so he went with her to spar and to teach her what he knew. This left Sam, Helen, and Janet to their own devices. Sam managed to get some time alone with Janet so they could talk.

"Sam, I can tell something is on your mind. Just tell me what it is."

"Janet, I…I, just don't know how to do that. Ok, here goes…I think I like Helen."

"Well, I don't blame you, I like her too."

"No, Janet, I mean that I like like her."

"Oh, well that is different. Why are you telling me this?"

"You are my best friend Janet and I don't know what to do. I needed to talk to someone and I certainly can't talk to any of the guys about this. I just don't know. I don't want to give up the SGC but I don't know why I'm even thinking about that because I don't even know how she feels. I don't want to lose her. Whether we are destined to be simply be friends or more than that, I don't want to jeopardize anything. I just don't know what to do."

"Well Sam, I don't know what to tell you. You need to find out how she feels about all this. You can either ask her out right or just spend more time her. Maybe things will become clearer the more you are around each other. I know those probably aren't the answers you were looking for but that is all I can tell you for now."

"No, that works. It did give me some ideas. Thanks for listening Janet."

"That's what friends are for Sam. I am always here for you when you need me."

* * *

Just after Sam and Janet parted ways for a little while Helen found Janet and decided that now would be as good a time as any to talk to her about Sam.

"Hey Janet, I hope you are enjoying your stay here with us." began Magnus.

"This place is amazing. I don't know how you did it but I love it here. Thank you for letting me stay. I don't like being away from my favorite sg team for too long. They seem to always find more trouble when I'm not around and I'm terrified that one time I won't be able to get there fast enough. But they do keep me on my toes. They are always bringing me alien viruses and all sorts of problems I wouldn't find with any other job, or any other team for that matter."

"Janet, what can you tell me about Sam?" asked Magnus.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"She just seems like a fascinating person and I would love to learn more about her. I can tell that the two of you are close and I thought you might be willing to tell me a little about her."

The gears began spinning in Janet's head. She was now pretty sure that both parties liked each other but didn't know what it would take to get them to admit it to each other or what the repercussions would be. She decided to tell Helen a little about Sam and then simply send her to Sam to get any other answers she wanted.

"Sam was raised in a military family. Her father was an Air Force general. He wasn't around a lot and when Sam's mom died she blamed him. She joined the Air Force, became a pilot, and got her PhD in Astrophysics. She is the one who got the stargate to work and is the leading expert in wormhole theory. Her father got cancer and she convinced him to blend with a symbiote and become a Tok'ra. She is kind, caring, smart, and strong. In fact, she is one of the strongest people I know. In any crisis we find ourselves automatically looking to her, always expecting her to pull something brilliant out of her ass. She never lets us down but I know that the stress gets to her sometimes. She puts so much of herself into her work I don't think she ever has time for anything else. I often have to order her to sleep or eat because she won't stop. In fact, we have had to look her out of her office several times in the past year. And she loves blue Jell-O." Hearing this Magnus started to laugh. She and Sam were very much alike when it came to work it would seem. Janet paused for a moment and then continued on.

"Sam has been captured and tortured more times than I can count. I can't tell you how many times she has been carried through that gate and I thought she was gone. She has been through more than anyone person should ever have to, all of sg-1 has, but Sam doesn't let that stop her. She is always there ready to take on the next impossible mission, to study the next potentially harmful alien object, to take on the universe. At the SGC we all try to be there for each other and help each other through the hard times, we are a family. But sometimes I feel like Sam needs more. She needs someone who is there for her alone, who will keep her grounded in reality instead of her work. We can't give her that, but I hope she finds it soon." Janet paused so she could take a moment to let everything sink in and to give herself time to breath. Finally she looked at Magnus and said, "So, how was that for Sam 101?"

Magnus chuckled quietly and said, "Wow. She is even more amazing than I thought she was. I know she has been through a lot. When I was fixing her up the other night I saw the scars. There are so many, I would have never believed that a person could suffer so much and still fight for something like this. She is stronger than I could ever hope to be."

"I doubt that is true Helen. You are just as strong as Sam. She has been though enough physical torture to last a lifetime. You have been though far more emotional trauma than she has though. Everyone you go grow to love dies while you stay the same. Friends, family, you out live them all. You have to be just as strong to endure that and not cage yourself up. That would drive most people crazy. But instead, here you are, not only a functioning member of society but trying to protect abnormal all over the world. You are just as strong as Sam and just as amazing. I would also wager that you need someone to keep you grounded and make sure that you sleep and eat. Am I right?" asked Janet, with a grin slowly growing on her face.

"You know you are right Janet."

"Why don't you go talk to Sam, learn more about her. There are some things that I can't talk about because it just isn't my place. But I think that you need Sam and she needs you. So, go talk to her, maybe you can help each other out." With that Janet turned and head toward the library with a smile on her face. She would do whatever she had to make sure these two knew how the other felt. They would deal with the consequences later.

* * *

Helen set off through the Sanctuary to find Sam. Her gut instinct told her to search the top of the north tower because that was her favorite spot. They were so much alike that she figured that was where Sam would go. Her gut didn't let her down. Helen found Sam at the top of the tower, looking out over the edge. She seemed deep in thought and Helen was loath to interrupt her. So, Helen just stood there and looked at this gorgeous woman standing before her. Before long Helen walked up to stand behind her. She wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and simply said, "Hey."

Sam leaned back into Helen, taking refuge in her strength. They just stood there in silence taking in the view. They stood there for a long time and then Sam finally responded, "Hey."

The two stood there and talked about anything and everything until it was dark. By that time they felt like they knew everything about each other. They wandered back downstairs, deep in conversation, to join the others for dinner.

* * *

The next two weeks passed quietly. There wasn't really much activity from the Cabal and the Goa'uld were too busy fighting each other to worry about earth. As sg-1 prepared to leave Helen started wishing she had more time with Sam. Neither of them had told the other of their feelings.

As their departure drew closer, Sam called General Hammond to ask if Dr. Magnus could come to the SGC, maybe consult with them on a few cases, anything she could do to convince Hammond to grant this request. Hammond agreed and Sam left to tell Helen and hopefully convince her to join them.

* * *

"Helen, there you are. I spoke to General Hammond and he would love it if you would come back with us to the SGC and consult on some projects. That is of course, if you want to join us."

"I think that would be fantastic. I can leave Will in charge while I am gone and if anything happens I am only a phone call away."

And with that they suddenly had more time together, more time to muster up the courage to tell the other how they feel.


	5. Chapter 5

The SGC

Sam and Helen arrived on base at 0700 hours. Sam had insisted that Helen stay with her in the guest room so she wouldn't have to pay for a hotel and they could ride together. Secretly, Sam just wanted to be able to spend all her extra time with Helen. Sam immediately took Helen to see General Hammond. They arrived outside his door and Sam knocked smartly.

"Enter," responded Hammond.

"General, this is Dr. Helen Magnus. Helen, this is General George Hammond."

"General, it is nice to meet finally meet you. Sam has told me a lot about you. Thank you for allowing me this opportunity."

"Doctor, I have heard much about you. The President speaks very highly of you. I feel that you could be of great use here at the SGC. Major," Hammond said turning to Sam, "why don't you give Dr. Magnus a complete tour of the base and then take her to the infirmary so she can start helping Dr. Frasier."

"Yes sir General. Well Helen, let's go get started with that tour." And Sam and Helen turned as one and walked out the door.

They started in the control room and moved to the gate room. Even with all the Helen had seen in her 157 years she was truly amazed at what she was seeing. She was even more amazed that it all worked thanks to the beautiful woman giving her this tour. They went passed the commissary and stopped by Daniel Jackson's office. They visited Teal'c as he worked out in the gym. They stopped in to see Colonel O'Neill as he attempted to get through the overdue mission reports that Hammond had been bugging him about for weeks. They finally made it to Sam's lab.

"So, this is it. This is where I live most of the time. All alien devices come through here. Not to mention the countless questionable experiments on said alien technology as we try to figure out how it works. This is where I spend my vacations and this is where they lock me out of every time Janet decides I'm over worked."

"Believe me, I can sympathize. They never actually had the guts to lock me out but they have come close. They attempt to force vacations on me every couple of months. I know that they are just worried and that they are probably right but I can't help it. My work relaxes me, its fun…most of the time." Helen starts looking around the lab as Sam speaks again.

"That is exactly how I am. When the General gives us vacation time the Colonel always tries to take me fishing and I always turn him down because not only do I hate fishing but I think my work is fun. That is something I can never get him to understand. It's nice to finally have someone who understands, someone who gets me."

Helen turned to face Sam and said, "I know exactly how you feel." She seemed lost in thought before she finally spoke again. "You and the Colonel, is there something going on there? When you were out after your injury he never left and I know that you spent lots of time together during your stay at the Sanctuary. I was just curious, you don't have to answer that," she says as she turns shyly away from Sam.

Sam notices this so she walks up to Helen and, with a hand on her shoulder, slowly turns her around to face her. She puts her hand under Helen's chin and tilts her head until she is looking her in the eyes. "There is absolutely nothing going on between me and the Colonel. Never has and never will be; he's not my type," Sam said as a smile spread across her face.

"Not your type?" Helen asked, suddenly very curious.

"Definitely not my type," responds Sam. Then she leaned forward and, very lightly, brushes her lips against Helen's. She pulls back and said, "I think it's about time I got you to Janet." And Sam turns and starts to walk toward the door.

"Sam—"

"Helen, don't worry. We will talk about it tonight. But for now we both have work to do, me especially." And with they walked out the door in the direction of the infirmary, both of them deep in thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the middle of the afternoon when the alarm sounded. Helen was shocked out of her work and just looked at Janet as she went running by. "Off world activation" could be heard over the speakers. Not knowing what was going on Helen just ran after Janet. She met General Hammond, Janet, and all of sg-1 in the control room just as the leader of sg-3 came staggering through the gate.

"Medical team to the gate room" said Hammond over the intercom as Janet ran out the door. Then he and sg-1 strode out the door to find out what happened.

"Colonel, where the hell is the rest of your team?" asked General Hammond.

"Sir, they were captured by the Goa'uld. We had just gone through the gate and things looked quiet. Then all of a sudden we were surrounded. I managed to escape and came back to get help. Sir, they don't have much time."

General Hammond turned to sg-1 and simply said, "You know what to do. Sg-1 you have a go."

As the team ran out the door to get ready Sam turned and looked at the crewmen saying, "Have the UAV ready to launch in 10 min," before turning to follow her team.

Through all this Helen was just standing in the control room watching, taking everything in, realizing just what was going on.

Ten minutes later Sam was standing in the control room as the UAV was launched. As soon as the link was up and running she joined her team in the gate room as they ran through the wormhole to rescue sg-3.

* * *

As soon as the worm hole shut off Helen slowly made her way back to the infirmary to help Janet. The Colonel was sleeping on a bed while stood at the end of it writing on his chart. Janet turned and saw the look in Helen's eyes; she knew what was going through her mind.

"She will be fine, don't worry," was all that Janet said.

Helen looked up and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Sam," was Janet's reply. "Sg-1 does this a lot. I have seen them come through much stickier circumstances, Sam especially. They are the best at what they do. They specialize in the impossible. Sam will come back, you will see."

"How did you know that's who I was worried about" Helen asked.

"It's the look in your eyes. You've had that look since you came back from the tour Sam gave you. Something happened didn't it?"

"Yes, it did."

"Well, it's about damned time" said Janet with a wide grin on her face.

"What—"

"I have known how you felt about each other for weeks, that's why I sent you to Sam that night at the Sanctuary. But don't worry; I don't think anyone else knows."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place, and one can never tell Sam how she feels about anything. Besides, I barely knew you."

"Earlier today I asked her if there was something between her and the colonel. She told me that he wasn't her type. Was she trying to tell me—"

"That she is gay. Yes, that is exactly what she was telling you. Although, most people on base probably think that there is something between them. But even if there was, nothing would ever happen because the colonel won't go against the regs. No, the only people on base that know are me and General Hammond, although it's not technically the general that knows."

"Wait, what?"

"It's that stupid Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy. Sam has been out to her family for years. When she joined the Air Force she had to keep things quiet. But a certain George Hammond has been a friend of the family for years. In fact, when not on base he simply becomes Uncle George. So, Uncle George knows and General Hammond simply turns a blind eye to keep her out of trouble."

"So, now what?" Helen asked.

"We wait. Sam and the rest of her team will come back through the gate soon enough, and with them there will be the injured sg-3 members. I know sg-1 is good but more than likely they will be a little banged up as well and I never let anyone else work on them. So, we wait. After everyone is back and cleared you and Sam will go and talk things out. Figure out what the two of you want and how that will change things. Then decide where to go from there. I can tell you that no one on base will care and I'm sure the General can work that magic of his that will allow things to happen. After all that Sam as done for this planet, she deserves this and everyone here knows it. They won't stand in the way and they will back her if trouble comes. So, for now, find something to work on or think about what you want to say later, and settle in to wait." Then Janet turned and walked into her office. Suddenly she stuck her head back out the door, "On second thought Helen, you need to eat. So go to the commissary and get some food and then just go to Sam's on-base quarters and take a nap. You have done enough work for one day. Don't worry about missing their return either. Trust me; you'll know when they get back." Then Janet shut the door and sat down at her desk to catch up on some reports. Helen decided that it would be best if she followed the doctor's orders. So she went to the commissary, got a cup of blue jell-o and went to take a nap.

* * *

Helen woke up as the alarm sounded. She was immediately on her feet and wide awake. She took off toward the control room.

"Sir, it's sg-1," said Walter.

"Open the iris," was General Hammond's response as he, Janet, and Helen headed to the gate room.

Colonel O'Neill and Daniel came running though with one man. Teal'c ran through with another. Then Sam came flying through the wormhole, landing hard on the ramp and rolling down while yelling, "Close the iris." Helen felt her heart stop as she looked at Sam. Then Sam passed out. The medical team came in and started working on the two sg-3 members. Janet quickly looked over Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c. Seeing that they had no major injuries she went straight for Sam. They got her on a gurney and took her to the infirmary. Then Janet went to work.

A while later Sam was asleep on a bed in the infirmary. Janet walked up to Helen and started talking. "Don't look so worried Helen," she said. "She dislocated her shoulder on that fall when she got back. Other than that she just had some minor cuts and bruises. It was the shock from the fall and any possible damage to the shoulder that made her pass out. She is just sleeping off the pain killers now. I have to go pick up my daughter but I will be back in a 45 minutes and when Sam wakes up you can probably take her home and 'talk' as much as you want. She is fine, believe me, she has been through much worse. I think she will like seeing you here when she wakes up. Just make yourself comfortable and I will be back in a little while." With that Janet walked out the door.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Janet returned with a very worried Cassie.

"Cassie, sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you that Sam will be ok."

"Mom, I just need to see her. Please let me see her."

"Ok sweetie. Why don't you go get Sam some of that blue jell-o that she loves so much so she will have something to eat when she wakes up. Then you can sit in there as long as you want."

"Ok mom. I will be right back."

At that moment Sam started to wake up. She jerked once or twice, but Helen was right there telling her too calm down. The sound of Helen's voice was all she needed to hear. She looked up into those gorgeous eyes and smiled. She and Helen just stood there, staring at each other, until the door crashed open and Cassie came barreling in.

"Sam!"

"Hey kiddo," she said as she wrapped her arms around Cassie. "How is my favorite alien, and look, you brought my favorite jell-o."

"I'm good Sam but I miss you. I haven't seen you in ages and then mom picked me up and told me you were hurt," Cassie explained as Sam shot a glare in Janet's direction, "so I just had to see you and make sure you were ok. I'm so glad you are ok. Will you come over tomorrow, please, I miss you so much."

"Sure thing kiddo, provide that it's ok with your mom," Sam said, glancing in Janet's direction.

"Sam, you know you are always welcome at the house," was Janet's reply.

"I tell you what kiddo," Sam said, "with your mom's permission of course, I will come get you tomorrow, take you for a spin on your favorite bike, and then you can drag me and Helen anywhere you want to go. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes," said Cassie as she turned to look at her mom. "Can I ride on the bike mom, please, pretty please," and of course Janet couldn't refuse Cassie anything and she knew Sam would take care of her.

"Ok Cassie, you can go."  
"Yay!" was what the squeal sounded like as Cassie started jumping up down.

Sam turned to Helen and winked, then she looked at Janet and said, "Hey doc, how about letting me outta here," a wide smile on her face as the words left her mouth.

"If you start acting like Colonel O'Neill I will never let you leave. But as long as you are careful with that shoulder because it will be a little tender tonight I don't see why you can't leave know. You and Helen can walk out with us."

So Sam got dressed and she and Helen walked out of the mountain with Janet and Cassie. As they got in the can Helen said, "Cassie really likes you. I take it you guys are close."

"I guess you could say that." Sam said with a smile. "I brought her back from Hanka. Everyone else was dead. When we brought her back we learned that the Goa'uld Nirrti had put Naquadah in her system that would gather and explode, making Cassie a bomb that we couldn't resist. I never left Cassie's side. The General order us to take her to an old testing site for nukes and we took her to the basement to lock her in. But I couldn't do it. I locked myself in there with her and waited for the end. It never came. I tried to adopt her after that but I couldn't because going off world makes everything so unpredictable. Janet adopted her instead and I make sure I see her all the time. I guess you could say I'm her other mother; you know, the one who spoils her and lets her get away with almost anything. So I guess, in a way, if you get me you get her. Are you ok with that?" she asked as she focused on the road in front of her, trying not to panic as she waited for Helen's response.

"Of course I'm ok with that. I love that. She seems like an amazing kid and she's part of who you are." The rest of the car ride home was spent in a comfortable silence, both parties knowing how much needed to be said when they got inside.

* * *

They got out of the car and walked to front door. Sam unlocked the door and let Helen in. Sam came in, shutting the door behind her. Helen tackled her as she turned around, wrapping her in a huge hug.

"I was so worried about you when you came flying through the gate. I know it could have been worse but still. I am glad you are ok."

Sam simply hugged her back. Then she stepped back and allowed her lips to brush lightly against Helen's. "I have wanted to do that all day," she said as she smiled that radiant smile that lit up Helen's world. "I guess we should talk now," Sam said.

"We can talk later," replied Helen. "Right now I want to do this," and then she kissed Sam. This was no light brush of lips. This, this was passionate. Helen tried to convey every thought she had had throughout the day in this moment. She pulled Sam closer, both of them clinging to each other for support. They separated when both of them remembered that they needed air. They just stood there, leaning against each, for a while. Sam decided that it was time to sit down so she ushered them into the den where they both collapsed on the couch.

"Beer?" asked Sam after a few minutes.

"Sure," replied Helen. So Sam got up and went to the kitchen, glass rattled, and then Sam reappeared holding two bottles of Heiniken. She handed one to Helen then sat down on the couch, tucking her legs up beneath her.

Sam took one long pull from her drink and looked at Helen. "I like you Helen, I like you a lot. I would love more than anything to have something with you but only if that is what you want. I know that it will be hard and that we will have to fight for it if it is what we truly want but I think it's worth a shot. The question is...what do you want?"

Helen simply leaned forward and captured Sam lips with her own. She pulled back after a minute, looked into Sam's blue eyes and said, "I want what you want." Sam buried one hand in Helen's hair and the other wrapped around her waist. Then she pulled Helen to her, at first simply brushing their lips together. Sam's tongue soon demanded entrance into the warmth of Helen's mouth, her hand slipping under Helen's shirt to feel the warmth of her skin.

Then the doorbell rang.

They jumped apart. Then, with her face slightly flushed, Sam went to answer the door.

"Hey guys," she said to Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c. "What are you doing here?"

"We just came by to make sure you were okay after that tumble you took today, Carter."

"Sir, I'm fine."

"Well, we brought pizza and a movie. We just thought we could chill for a while. How 'bout it, Carter?"

"Sir, you know that I love hanging out with you guys, but not tonight. Why don't you go to your house, or Daniel's?"

"Carter, are you sure you are ok?"

"Sir, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired after everything that happened. Now, Helen and I are going to take the pizza that you guys brought me and enjoy it while watching a chick flick before going to bed outrageously early. I hope you guys have a wonderful weekend. See you on Monday."

"Ok Carter, have a great weekend, and take it easy."

"Bye Sir," said Sam as she shut the door. Then she turned, carrying the pizza and walked back into the den. "So, dinner is here," she said before she and Helen busted out laughing. They turned on the TV, snuggled together on the couch, and ate the pizza. Finally Sam started to feel just how tired she was. She yawned and stood up, pulling Helen with her. "Stay with me tonight baby, please. I just want to hold you while I sleep."

"Anything for you Sammy," replied Helen. With that they head upstairs to get ready for bed. Then they feel asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Around 3 a.m. Sam jerked awake. She just had a feeling that something was wrong. Her sudden movement had woken Helen up.

"Wha-" Helen started to say before Sam covered her mouth with her hand.

"Something's not right," whispered Sam. "Stay here and be quiet." With that Sam slipped out of bed before trying the bedside lamp. Then power was out. She took her gun out of the dresser and undid the safety. Then she padded quietly into the hall. She pressed herself against the wall and just listened, letting her instincts take over. She sensed the intruder before she saw him. He was in downstairs in the den, slowly heading towards the stairs. Sam crept towards the top of the stairs. The intruder still hadn't seen her; he seemed to be backing towards the stairs, checking everywhere but upstairs. Sam started down the stairs. She got a little over halfway down when the intruder started to turn around. So, Sam jumped over the railing and landed on him. She rolled straight to her feet and brought her gun to bear on the intruder in one swift motion.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded.

"The same thing we always want Major, you." Then he lunged at her. Sam fired and caught him in the leg. She didn't want to kill him before he could provide some answers. The shot didn't stop him entirely. His forward momentum carried him into Sam. She lost her grip on the gun and it flew somewhere out of reach. The man straddled her and punched her face. Sam managed to plant her feet and then she bucked her hips as hard as she could. He flew over her head and crashed into the wall. Sam stood up and walked over to him. He started to move again so she kicked his ribs and then bent down and hit him over the head again. He just lay limply on the floor.

She heard a soft noise and turned quickly, ready to fight, before she noticed Helen in the hall upstairs. Sam walked swiftly up the stairs and pulled Helen into her arms.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room," Sam said as she hugged Helen to her.

Helen clung to Sam as she said, "I couldn't. I had to know what was happening. I couldn't just lay there and listen."

Sam led her back down the hall to the bedroom. "Go lay down for a while. I have to deal with this." Then she picked up the phone and called the base.

"Hammond."

"Sir," Sam began.

"Major, what can I do for you in the middle of the night?"

"Well, Sir, I need you to send a team out here as soon as possible. There was an incident," Sam said before the General interrupted.

"What happened? Are you and Dr. Magnus ok?"

"We are fine Sir. I think he is NID," Sam said as she padded into the hall to make sure the unwanted visitor was still out cold. "Cut the power before he came in. I would send a medic too. I kinda shot him in the leg. I didn't want to kill him, figured he had some questions to answer. Don't know how he got in because I have checked yet. He is currently out cold but I don't know how long that will last, so the sooner a team gets here the better."

"Ok Major, they will be there within a half hour." Then General Hammond hung up the phone.

Sam walked back in to the bedroom and walked to her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. Helen raised her eyebrows but Sam just ignored her for the moment. She walked back downstairs and closed one cuff around the man's right wrist, the she dragged him towards the staircase. She looped the other cuff around the banister and closed it around his left wrist. He started to wake again and she hit him over the head again. She walked into the kitchen to find a flashlight. She turned it on and walked back into the den to look for her gun. She found it halfway under the couch. She picked it up and slid the safety back into place before she accidently shot someone. She checked the front door and found it still firmly locked so she kept looking. All the windows were still good but the back door was wide open. The door appeared to be in one piece but the lock had been picked. Sam made a mental note to install a new back door and upgrade the security system before she headed back upstairs to check on Helen.

"Hey there, you ok?" Sam asked as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Helen.

"Am I ok, shouldn't I be asking you that question," Helen began with a disbelieving smile. "I'm fine. A little shocked but otherwise I'm fine."

"Don't worry about me hun. This isn't new for me. Let's go downstairs and I'll make some coffee. A team will be here shortly to handle that jackass and I would rather be downstairs waiting when they get here. Ok?"

Helen nodded her head, climbed out of the bed and shrugged into Sam's robe. Sam, still in her boxers and t-shirt, took her hand and led her down the stairs. "Watch your step," she said to Helen when they reached to bottom of the stairs. They made their way to the kitchen when Sam remembered the power was still out. "Crap," she said. "Let me go cut the power back on," she said as she grabbed her flashlight, and her gun, just in case.

"I'll help you," Helen said as she followed Sam to the open back door.

Sensing that she didn't want to be left alone again Sam simply nodded then handed the flashlight to Helen. They walked outside and went straight for the breaker box. Sam opened it up and Helen pointed the flashlight at it so she could see what she was doing. Once Sam had everything up and running again they headed back inside. She turned on the hall light and bent to examine the door lock carefully before closing the door and walking to the kitchen. She turned on the light and began to make the coffee. Helen was seated at the table when Sam turned around. "How do you take your coffee?" she asked.

"Black."

"I should have known," Sam said as she gave a small laugh.

"Why?" asked Helen.

"Because that is exactly the way I drink it," replied Sam. Helen stood and walked toward Sam. Sam wrapped her in a tight hug. She could feel Helen shaking slightly and realized just how scared Helen really was. She pulled her a little closer and tried to calm her down. "It's okay," she said as she rubbed her back. "It's all over. Everything's okay. I'm ok, you're ok. It's all ok." She continued to run her hands soothingly over Helen's back and she began to relax. Then coffee finished brewing so Sam led Helen back to the table and sat her down. She poured to mugs of coffee and then handed one to Helen. She sat across from her and took a big sip from her mug. Then she relaxed into her chair and looked at Helen.

Helen took a gulp from her cup and let it run down her throat before she looked at Sam. "Ok. What happened? You said this wasn't new, so who was he and what did he want? How can you be so calm about all this?" Words just kept flying out of her mouth until Sam held up a hand to stop her.

"I can't really be entirely sure until he answers some questions at the base. My gut says he is NID. Those bastards have been trying to get their hands on me since I was blended with Jolinar. That's why I keep a gun next to the bed." As she finished with that explanation she heard cars pull up in the drive way. "Looks like the team has arrived. I'll just go let 'em in. Be right back hun."

Sam walked to the front door and walked outside. Helen followed her but stopped at the front door. O'Neill and Teal'c where climbing out of his truck when Sam got to the driveway. "Sir, I didn't think you would be here."

"Well, Carter, Hammond called to let us know you had some trouble here and we had to come. Doc is on her way. Hammond called her when you requested a medic, even though some medics were already coming with the security team. What happened?"

"Well, sir, I just woke up and felt like something was wrong. He had cut the power and I found him downstairs. I shot him in the leg and knocked him out. I have him cuffed to the banister just in case he comes too again."

"Good work Carter."

Then Sam turned and noticed Helen standing on the porch. She turned and went to join her with O'Neill and Teal'c following in her wake. "There's coffee inside sir. You and Teal'c can help yourselves."

"Why thank you Carter," replied O'Neill. Teal'c just nodded his head and then went inside with O'Neill. Just as they disappeared inside Janet pulled into the drive way. She jumped out of the car.

"Sam!" she said as she ran towards the porch. "Are you ok? What happen? Let's go inside so I can look at you."

"Janet, I'm fine. Maybe a bruise here or there but I will be fine."

"You just let me be the judge of that," and then she hugged Sam. "Why are you always doing this to me? Between the missions, the clumsiness, and the attempted kidnappings I can't leave you alone. You always end up hurt. Can't you behave for one day?"

"I try Janet," Sam said as she smiled, "I really do try. I guess I will just have to try harder." Then Janet was ushering them inside. She dragged Sam into the den and pushed her down on the couch. She motioned for Helen to turn on the overhead light and winced when it came on. "Ouch, that musta hurt," she said as she looked at Sam's face. "You are going to be a lovely shade of purple tomorrow, you know."

"I kinda already figured that out Janet but thanks for reminding me." Sam replied.

"You hurt anywhere else?" Janet asked as she looked Sam over.

"My shoulder hurts a little from where I hit the floor but everything else is ok."

Janet turned her attention to the shoulder then walked to the kitchen to grab an ice pack. "It's dislocated but between that and your spill earlier today that shoulder is going to be lovely tomorrow." She told Sam to take a deep breath and, with a yelp from Sam, put the shoulder back in place. "Keep the ice on it for a while and it won't swell. Take some pain killers before you go back to bed. Other than that you should be fine. Now where is this intruder?" Janet asked after she handed Sam the ice pack.

"He is at the bottom of the stairs. I shot him in the leg, kicked his ribs and hit him over the head a few times."

Janet turned and headed for the stairs and the guys came out of the kitchen. They heard the rest of the team pull up and went to get them. So Helen moved from her spot against the wall and joined Sam on the couch. Sam glanced at her.

"They won't be here very long. The team will collect our mystery quest and I will briefly go over what happened, again. Then they will head out and the guys will follow shortly after them, whenever they finish their coffee. Janet will probably check my shoulder again and then head out at which point we can go back to bed. I'm sorry that you were here for this. I'm sorry that you are scared," Sam said. She pulled Helen until she was leaning against Sam's side.

"I'm ok, just trying to process everything. The fighting and shooting I am used too. It's the being attacked in the middle of the night that makes me jumpy. I don't think I'll be able to sleep again for a while."

"That's ok. What do you want to do?"

"Can we just lie together and talk?" Helen asked.

"Sure we can." They sat there and listened to everything going on around them. A sergeant came over and asked her what happened. Sam went over everything briefly and promised to give Hammond a detailed report on Monday. Janet got the guy stabilized and in a van before the team headed back to the base. The guys finished their coffee, said their goodbye's and left. Janet checked Sam's shoulder again and told her that she would see her tomorrow. Finally she and Helen were alone again. Sam got up and locked the front door. She put the ice pack back in the freezer and then walked back to the couch. She pulled Helen up and they went back upstairs. Then they lay down on the bed, Sam with her arm around Helen. Helen laid her head on Sam's chest and put her arm across Sam's stomach, snuggling closer.

"So," Sam began, "what do you want to talk about?"

"You," Helen said. "I want you to tell me about you. I know that we already talked about you in general and your childhood, but you never told me anything about your job, the missions, the discoveries, the mishaps, I want to know everything."

"Babe, there is some stuff I can't tell you. Not because you don't have clearance but because I just can't talk about it, it's too painful. I'm sure I will tell you someday, but I can't right now. I will tell you some of it though."

And so they spent the rest of the night telling stories.

"Have I told you about Jolinar?" Sam asked Helen.

"You have mentioned the name but not really."

"Jolinar was the tok'ra that blended with me. The tok'ra are like the Goa'uld except nicer. They never take unwilling hosts and they are constantly fighting the Goa'uld. My dad is actually one of them now, but I will get there later. We were on some planet trying to rescue some people from the Goa'uld when Jolinar blended with me. She was trying to save herself from the Ashrak and never intended to stay in me very long. Sadly, I didn't believe her and neither did anyone else. I was lock up for a while, but then the Ashrak got on base. He tortured me and then Jolinar sacrificed herself to save me. Jolinar is the reason I have naquadah in my blood, I can work the Goa'uld healing device and the ribbon device. This naquadah is also the reason the NID want to get a hold of me. They think that I am the key to safely removing a Goa'uld without killing the host. That can't actually be done, but the bastards obviously don't believe us. "

"My father was dying of cancer, it so happened that the Tok'ra who was a host to Selmac was also dying. We convinced my father to blend with Selmac to cure the cancer. Now he moves around with the Tok'ra. He visits every now and then, we go and save his ass every now and then, and it all works out. Don't make the mistake of asking Colonel O'Neill about the Tok'ra. I think the only one he actually likes is my father." Then Sam just started to laugh.

"Why is that?" Helen asked.

"While we have an alliance with the Tok'ra, it seems to be very one sided. They are always coming to us to go and retrieve one Tok'ra operative or another from some highly guarded Goa'uld home world, or to try some piece of alien technology, but they never really seem to be able to help us. They have to wait till this person or that person comes back from a top secret mission. The technology is top secret so we aren't allowed to see it. Every time they walk through the gate they bring trouble, and never good news." Then Sam paused. "Actually, now that I think about it, that is similar to our alliance with the Tollan. We rescued them when their world was destroyed. We found them a home with some other allies of ours. We helped them escape from the NID. We saved them from a Goa'uld attack that they didn't believe was coming. All we ever want is some of their technology so we can defend our planet against the Goa'uld. They refuse to aid us, saying that we are to 'primitive' to be given their technology but they still expect us to save their asses. It is so not fair."

They spent the next several hours talking about some of the discoveries Sam had made, the things she had built to save them, the technology she had mastered. They talked about the good missions and some of the bad ones. They discussed all of the times sg-1 had saved the planet from the doom it knew nothing about.

* * *

They were dosing lightly when Sam opened her eyes. She looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after 10. She decided it was time to get up and start getting ready to go get the rug rat. She ran her hand lightly down Helen's arm and then back up to stroke her hair.

"Wake up beautiful, we have a busy day."

"Hey there," Helen said. She looked up and got lost in those blue eyes staring back at her. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, and then the phone rang. With the spell broken, Sam reached over and picked up her phone.

"Carter."

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Janet."

"I was just wondering what time you were going to be getting Cassie so I can make sure she's ready. There's no hurry though."

"We are just getting up now. I needed to clean some stuff up after last night and we both need to take showers. My guess would be around 12:30. I'll feed her, so you don't need worry about that." She glanced at Helen and then turned her focus back to the phone. "On second thought Janet, why don't we all do lunch? Helen and I will come over there. I will ride Cassie around on the bike today and you and Helen can follow in the car. We can go get lunch and then let Cassie drag us wherever she wants for the afternoon. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great to me. I'll let Cass know. I guess I will see you when you get here."

"See you then." Sam hung up the phone and rolled to face Helen. She leaned forward and kissed her, just to make sure she was awake. She was definitely awake. "Why don't you jump in the shower, I want to straighten things up downstairs." Sam said.

"Ok," Helen said as she headed off towards the bathroom.

Sam went downstairs and made sure that all the dishes were in the sink and cleaned up what little bit of blood had found its way to the floor. She emptied the coffee maker and then started a new batch. Then she went back upstairs and walked to her room. She striped as she crossed her room and went into the bathroom. Then she silently slipped into the shower behind Helen.

"Hey sexy," Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Helen's waist. Helen giggled as she turned in Sam's arms.

"I wondered if you were ever going to get in here." Then she kissed Sam. She backed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss, letting her hands explore the body of this beautiful blonde. She went slowly, memorizing every spot that elicited a moan from Sam. Then Sam spun them around and did the same thing to Helen. Finally Sam pulled away.

"As much as I would love nothing more than to stay in here with you all day, we have to go pick up Cassie shortly. I would rather not be late. Janet tends to get a little snippy when I'm late. By the way," Sam said as a wicked grin spread across her face, "Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Sam and Magnus were flying down the road to Janet's on the back of Sam's Indian. Sam had rebuilt the Indian from the ground up. It was her baby, so she was always extra careful when driving it. Well, she was always careful, just fast. Sam was an adrenaline junkie and Helen was learning just why Sam loved her bike so much. It was an amazing feeling, once she got over her initial fear. She slid her body as close to Sam's as she could and clung to her like her life depended on it, not because she was scared, she was just loving have an excuse the be wrapped around her like that. The bike began to slow and Sam turned into Janet's driveway. She shut off the bike and Helen climbed off. She removed her helmet and took a minute to admire Sam. Sam had just taken her helmet off and was running her hand through her short blond hair. She swung her leg over the bike and Helen realized just how much she loved the riding leathers. The black leather clung tightly to Sam's every curve and made Helen drool every time Sam moved. Sam abruptly turned and caught Helen staring at her. She leaned back suggestively against the bike.

"See something you like," she teased Helen.

Helen swallowed. "Oh yeah," she replied. Sam flashed her that mind numbing smile and walked up to Helen. She grabbed her around the waist and pulled Helen to her for a brief kiss. As they broke apart the front door was flung open.

"Sam!" Cassie yelled as she raced for Sam.

"Hey kiddo," she replied as she picked Cassie up and spun her around. "Are you ready to go?"

"You bet," Cass replied.

"Cass, you remember Helen right?" Sam asked as she pointed Cassie in Helen's direction.

"Sure," Cassie said.

"Helen is going to be joining us today, and probably a lot in the foreseeable future. Are you ok with that?"

Cassie stood in thought for a minute before she asked, "Is Helen your girlfriend?"

"Yeah Cass, she kinda is," was Sam's response.

"Cool," said Cassie. "I like Helen." And with that she ran over to bombard the newcomer with her attention. Sam watched Cassie and Helen together for a minute, smiling, and then she turned to go find Janet. She didn't have to go far. Janet had been quietly taking in everything from the door way. She smiled as Sam approached.

"So I guess you and Helen finally talked, huh," Janet asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yeah we did, a little at least. So, you ready to go?"

"Just let me grab Cassie's jacket and then I'm good. I figured we could do lunch at O'Malley's. Sound good?"

"You bet. I'll just go get them ready to go." Then Sam turned and headed back toward Cassie and Helen. "Ok guys, Helen you are going to ride with Janet, while Cass rides on the bike with me. We thought we could do O'Malley's for lunch and then let the munchkin decide where we go from there. Sound like a plan?" The two of them just looked at her and nodded. Then Cass started to move toward the bike.

"Well, let's go already," Cass said. She was ready to ride on the Indian again.

"Hold it there kiddo. You know I'm not taking you anywhere without your riding jacket and since you left it inside we will just have to wait a sec for your mom to get it."

"Okay," Cassie sighed.

They didn't have to wait very long. Janet came out, locking the front door behind her and walked over to the group. She handed Cassie her jacket and watched as she shrugged into it. Then Sam took the extra helmet from Helen and handed it to Cassie. "Can we go now?" Cassie asked impatiently.

"Yes, we can go," said Janet.

"Great, race you to O'Malley's," Sam said as she lunged for the bike along with Cassie.

"Samantha Carter," Janet's voice rang out, "don't you dare. You will obey all traffic regulations," Janet said to her in her most authoritative voice.

"I was just kidding. I will obey all traffic regulations, within reason. You know I would never put Cassie in any danger." Then she swung her leg over her the Indian and started the engine. She slowly backed out of the drive the driveway. "But I refuse to let you suck all the fun out of this ride," she yelled from the road before she and Cassie sped off in the general direction of O'Malley's.

Janet swore silently as she walked swiftly to the car. She and Helen climbed inside and Janet started the car. "I am going to kill her one of these days," Janet said and then she and Helen were on the way. She glanced quickly at Helen before saying, "So, how are you taking everything so far? I know that it is a lot to take in quickly. The stargate, Sam's actual job, Sam's injuries, Cassie, your budding relationship, it's a lot. How are you holding up?"

Helen took a deep breath before answering, "I'm ok I guess. It is a lot to take in but I love every minute of it. The stargate is incredible and Sam's role in everything is unbelievable. I don't like that she is constantly putting herself at risk but it is who she is and I would never change that. Cassie is adorable, so sweet and open and I'm glad I have this chance to get to know her. Me and Sam, I hope it works out. She is the most amazing person I have ever met and I want to know everything about her. I don't know how I am going to balance everything with my work with the Sanctuary, but I'm sure that Sam and I can figure it out."

"Well, if you start to feel overwhelmed I'm always here. Maybe Sam will learn to be more careful and cautious now that you are here. Sometimes I think she spends more time in my infirmary than I do," Janet says with a laugh. "I think you will be good for her, and hopefully she will be good for you." Then they were pulling into O'Malley's. Janet didn't see Sam and Cassie in the parking lot so she and Helen walked inside. Helen looked around and finally spotted them in a corner booth. Sam and Cassie were already nursing their drinks when they got there.

"'Bout time you got here," Sam said jokingly. She ducked as Janet took a swing at her. Then Helen slid into the booth next to Sam, quickly giving her a peck on the lips while Janet slid in next to Cassie.

They ate a leisurely lunch, laughing at various stories from jaunts off-world or pranks played on based. They talked about Helen's work, some of the abnormals that she had met, the people she worked with. Finally they were finished and Cassie decided to drag them all to the mall.

The four of them wandered around for several hours, wherever Cassie decided she wanted to go. Sometimes she dragged Sam along, sometimes Sam got to walk with her arm around Helen or with their fingers intertwined. At one point Sam managed to sneak away for a few minutes. She came back with a bag that she quickly tucked into the pocket of her jacket, refusing to say where she had gone or what she bought which made Helen a little suspicious but she let it go for the moment. After Cassie decided she had enough stuff they began to head out.

Helen and Sam where walking close together when Sam said, "So, we can go home, change, and then I can take you out to dinner, maybe a movie after…or, we can go home, order take out, and curl up on the couch to watch a movie. What do you think?"

"Well," started Helen, "As much as I would love to have you get dressed up to take me out, I think I would rather just stay in tonight." Then she got this mischievous twinkle in her eye as she said, "That would give me a chance to strip these deliciously tight riding leathers off you." Then she reached back and lightly swatted Sam's ass making her grin.

Sam leaned in close until her breath whispered over Helen's ear and said, "Only if I get to strip you for desert." Then she nipped Helen's ear and watched her swallow carefully before she leaned back.

Helen just looked at her and said, "I think I like that idea." Then she glanced ahead towards Janet and Cassie. "Are you driving Cass back or are we going home from here?"

"I told Cass that I would drive her home. I really haven't spent a lot of time with her lately and she really enjoys the bike. I'm a sucker for that kid anyway. I hope the car rides with Janet have been ok."

"They have been great. Janet is wonderful, so open and sweet. She tells me all the stories I'm sure you never wanted me to hear." Then Helen broke out a smile and hurried to catch up with Janet and Cassie before Sam decided to get revenge.

* * *

The Indian roared as Sam and Helen pulled into the driveway. Sam cut the engine and Helen climbed off the back. Before Sam got off she reached down and pulled out the bag she had hidden in the saddle bags for the ride home. Then she climbed off and made her way to Helen. As they walked to the front door Helen turned to Sam.

"What's in the bag?" she asked innocently.

"Well," started Sam, "I had to replace my hand cuffs. After all, you never know when you'll a good pair of hand cuffs." The mischievous grin was back on her face as she pulled Helen into her house and kicked the door shut behind her. They didn't leave the house again until Monday morning.


End file.
